


You're Beautiful To Me

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wasn't surprised to hear Tim's gasp, when he had turned around- and bares his back on him. </p><p>He knew how bad it looked. </p><p>How his back was a horrific mess of criss crossing scars, almost all, shaped like crowbars. With knife wounds and bullet scars that had nicked at his skin. </p><p>So, no, he wasn't surprised to hear Tim's gasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful To Me

\---

Jason wasn't surprised to hear Tim's gasp, when he had turned around- and bares his back on him. 

He knew how bad it looked. 

How his back was a horrific mess of criss crossing scars, almost all, shaped like crowbars. With knife wounds and bullet scars that had nicked at his skin. 

So, no, he wasn't surprised to hear Tim's gasp. 

What does surprise him is the touch. 

He freezes under the small, strong, hands. The feeling strange and almost alien on the parts of his back he can still feel. 

Jason doesn't turn around. Terrified of what Tim's face will say even when his voice is silent. 

Because if Tim thought- 

If Tim- 

If Tim thought they were bad, that they were gross. He doesn't think he could take it. The look of pity and disgust. 

So Jason is not surprised by the gasp, no not at all. But he is surprised by the touch, the feeling of cold hands, just the feeling. 

Tim wraps his arms around Jason's middle, pressing gentle kiss between the older man's shoulder blades. 

Jason twists their fingers together resting them on his stomach. 

Tim leans in to Jason. And Jason leans in to Tim. 

They support each other. 

"You're beautiful Jay."

Jason smiles. 

"You're the beautiful one Babybird."

\---


End file.
